Misteriöse Begegnung
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot für meine lieb gewonnene Freundin Sabi. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Hoffe du hast ein bisschen Spass. Und Finger über der Bettdecke *g*
"Ihr wollt mich doch echt verarschen, oder?"

Sabi schnaubte laut auf und sah auf das Schild vor sich, auf dem mit großen Buchstaben "Einlass nur mit Masken" stand.

Ihre Freundinnen Angel und Sam sahen sich an und grinsten gleichzeitig los. "Wieso? Vielleicht triffst du hier Mr. Right", meinte Angel und schob sie Richtung Eingang.

Widerwillig griff Sabi nach der Maske, die ihr die Dame hinter der Kasse reichte und setzte sie auf.

"Du bist ein süßer Pinguin", sagte Sam, musste sich jedoch wegdrehen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Wartet ab, bist du Geburtstag hast. Rache ist Süss."

Sie schoben sich durch den gut befüllten Club und hielten gleich an der Bar.

"Drei Zombies bitte", rief Angel dem Barkeeper zu. Sabi wollte gerade ihre Geldbörse zücken, doch als sie Angels bösen Blick sah, schob sie es schnell wieder in die Tasche.

Sie stießen an und stellten sich mit dem Rücken an die Theke, um sich genauer umzusehen.

"Ist schon ein wenig komisch, wenn man zu den Bodys kein Gesicht sieht", meinte Sam.

"Ja, stell dir vor du schleppst so ne Traumfigur ab und wenn du ihm die Maske abnimmst, steht Quasimodo vor dir", sagte Sabi und schüttelte sich kurz.

"Wenn er gut war, kann dir die Fresse hinterher egal sein", antwortete Angel, die schelmisch eine Augenbraue hob.

"Du kannst auch nur an das Eine denken", kicherte Sam kopfschüttelnd.

"Hey, ich bin Single. Ich darf das." Grinsend steckte Angel sich ein paar Nüsse aus der Schale vor sich in den Mund.

"So wie der da drüben. Scheiße hat der nen geilen Body", raunte Sabi.

Sam klopfte jetzt erneut auf die Theke und im Handumdrehen standen drei weitere Cocktail vor ihnen.

"Dann schnapp ihn dir, bevor Sam es tut. Die sabbert schon." Die Brünette sah ihre Freundin entrüstet an und schlug ihr mit der Faust auf den Oberarm.

"Autsch, dumme Pute", lachte Angel. "Aber brauchst auch gar nicht rüber gehen. Er und sein Freund sind auf dem Weg hier rüber."

"Hi, I am Tom and this is my Friend Ben", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und Sabi sah ihn nur an.

"Hi, we are Angel, Sam and Sabi", stellte die Rothaarige sie vor und reichte den beiden Männern die Hand.

"Super, Top Schuss und dann sprechen sie Englisch", zischte Sabi durch die Zähne.

"Hey, zum Vögeln wird es reichen", flüsterte Angel und prustete dann laut los.

"Darf ich mit lachen", fragte der Blonde in gebrochenem Deutsch.

"Oh, du kannst Deutsch. Sehr Interessant."

"Ein wenig", antwortete er grinsend.

Sabi war währenddessen ein wenig mulmig zumute. Der große Mann neben ihr schien sie durch seine Maske zu beobachten und nervös nestelte sie an ihrem Strohhalm.

"Do you live here?", fragte er sie und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"No, i am from Berlin. I visit my girlfriend Angel", antwortete sie stotternd.

"Where are you from?", sprudelte Angel drauflos.

"From the USA."

"Ach ne, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht." Angel verdrehte die Augen. "Where Exactly?"

"Florida", antwortete der Blonde.

Angel runzelte ab und zu die Stirn, denn seine Stimme kam ihr sehr vertraut vor.

Sam tippte ihr jetzt kurz auf die Schulter verschwand auch schon mit dem Kerl in dem niedlichen Pandakostüm, der die ganze Zeit vor ihnen getanzt hatte, in die hintere Ecke der Lounge. Angel sah ihr grinsend hinterher.

"Die werden wir heute nicht mehr wiedersehen", meinte sie trocken und Sabi nickte.

Einer der Türsteher, die vor dem DJ Pult gestanden hatten kam nun auf die beiden Männer zu und flüsterte ihnen etwas ins Ohr. Sabi sah die beiden nur nicken.

"Seid ihr hier auch Türsteher? Ähmm. You are a bouncer?", wollte Angel jetzt wissen und Sabi verdrehte kurz die Augen. Warum wusste ihre Freundin immer was sie dachte?

"Ja, so ungefähr. Aber heute haben wir frei. Hast du Lust dir die Nebenräume mal anzusehen." Der Blonde hutzte mit seinem Arm gegen Angels Schulter.

"Klar", antwortete diese nur, zwinkerte ihrer Freundin kurz zu und verschwand dann mit ihrer Errungenschaft in der Menge.

"Na toll", dachte Sabi nur und nahm einen kräftigen Zug aus ihrem Glas.

"We go to one of the side rooms? There we can talk better. Here it is very noisy?", fragte er plötzlich.

Sabi versuchte ihr Englisch zu sortieren und nickte ihm zu. Kurz zuckte sie auf, als er seine Finger zwischen ihre steckte und sie Richtung Seitentüre zog. Die beiden liefen einen langen Gang entlang, bis zu einer weiteren Türe, die er öffnete.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum und Sabi vermutete, dass es sich um den Aufenthaltsraum der Angestellten handelte, denn er war voller Schränke auf denen Namen standen. Weiterhin gab es einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine Couch und einen Kühlschrank.

Ehe Sabi noch reagieren konnte hatte er sich vor sie gestellt und schob mit der rechten Hand ihre Haare hinter das Ohr. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und in ihrem Gehirn machte sich so etwas wie ein Fluchtplan bereit. Doch als er langsam seine Lippen auf ihre legte, war dieser Plan hinfällig. Vorsichtig stupste er mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen und sie gewährte ihm Einlass. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen ging er Richtung Couch und zog sie mit sich runter. Sabi wollte ihm gerade an die Maske greifen, als er kurz innehielt und den Kopf schüttelte. "No. So it is mysterious"

Seine Hand wanderte jetzt langsam unter ihr Shirt und vorsichtig kratzten seine Fingernägel ihren Bauch entlang, sodass sie erschauderte. Was zum Teufel machte sie hier? Normalerweise war dies nicht ihre Art, aber sie konnte sich seinem Karma nicht entziehen. Es war als kannte sie ihn schon lange. So ließ sie locker und entkrampfte ihre Muskeln.

"Perfect", raunte er und schob ihr das Shirt nach oben. Mit seiner Zunge glitt er den Rand ihres BH's entlang und Sabi entwich ein Keuchen. Sie umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen Hintern und zog ihn eng an sich. Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit.

Sie erschrak ein wenig, als er von ihr abließ und aufstand. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, öffnete er den Gürtel seiner Hose und schob sie samt seiner Boxershorts von den Lenden. Als er sein Shirt über den Kopf zog, runzelte sie kurz die Stirn.

"Nein Sabi, das kann nicht sein", dachte sie.

Als ihre Augen über den braungebrannten Körper fuhren spürte sie die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. "Fuck", entkam aus ihrem Munde und er lachte laut los. Er stellte sich vor sie, hob ihren Po in die Luft und hatte ihr geschwind ihre Hose ausgezogen. Sie hatte gerade ihre Augen geschlossen, da spürte sie erneut seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und zog ihn sofort auf sich.

"Prevention", keuchte sie.

"Sure", antwortete er, nestelte an seiner Hose und zog ein Kondom hervor.

Sie beobachtete, wie er es sich über sein erigiertes Glied rollte und biss hart auf ihre Lippen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers wollte diesen Mann. Ihre Augen fuhren über die kleinen Adern, die durch die dünne Haut zu sehen waren. Wie von selbst malten ihre Finger die Konturen nach und erneut knabberte sie nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. Er stützte beide Hände neben sie auf und küsste langsam ihr Schlüsselbein entlang. Als Sabi sein Glied in ihre Hand nahm, stöhnte er kurz auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

"I want you. Now", sagte sie leise.

Er wanderte mit der rechten Hand ihren Körper entlang bis zu ihren Innenschenkeln und sie schloss die Augen, um diese Berührungen zu genießen. Er nahm ihr rechtes Bein in seine Arm, schob es nach oben und drang langsam in sie ein. Sabi überstreckte sie ihren Rücken und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Oberkörper. Nach und nach steigerte er das Tempo und biss sich in ihrer Schulter fest. Immer wieder wenn er spürte, dass sie schneller atmete und kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, stoppte er sein Tempo.

"Please", flehte sie nach einiger Zeit und er steigerte seine Bewegungen wieder. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fühlte sie die Welle auf sich zukommen und gab sich ihm vollkommen hin.

Sabi schloss gerade ihre Hose, als er vor sie trat und ihr kurz einen Kuss aufdrückte. Er griff mit der Hand an seine Maske, doch Sabi hielt seinen Arm fest. "No. So it is mysterious."

"Ok", sagte er leise.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche, drehte sich noch einmal kurz nach ihm um und verließ den Raum. Der Club war mittlerweile nicht mehr so voll und sie fand schnell Sam, die wild knutschend mit dem Panda zugange war.

"Hast du Angel gesehen?"

"Die ist mit dem Blonden abgezogen. Wir sollen nicht auf sie warten und sehen uns morgen früh", antwortete ihre Freundin kurz.

Als der Blonde seine Maske vom Gesicht gezogen hatte, schüttelte Angel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das darf ich keinem erzählen."

"Ich bitte darum", antwortete er und knabberte erneut an ihrer Unterlippe.

"Mach es nicht noch schlimmer für mich."

"Wieso. Fängst du an dich zu verknallen", meinte er schelmisch.

"Arschloch. Und dein Freund ist...ach du Scheiße. Sie wird ausflippen."

"Hey, er steht auf so was."

"Verdammt, lass deine Scherze. Ich sollte mal nach Hause. Lebewohl." Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke vom Bett und drehte sich Richtung Türe.

Doch er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie ruckartig an sich. "Kein Lebewohl. Ich werde sicher nochmal in diese Stadt kommen."

"Hey, wir haben hier eine Millionen Einwohner. So leicht wirst du mich nicht finden."

"Ich habe eine Idee. Du gibst mir deine Nummer und ich rufe dich an." Er zückte sein Handy und hielt es ihr hin.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder von ihm hören würde, tippte sie ihren Nummer in das Display.

Sabi hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und stand jetzt mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf dem Balkon von Angels Wohnung. Als sie das Türschloss hörte, ging sie zurück in die Küche und musste unweigerlich lachen.

"War wohl eine harte Nacht", kicherte sie, als sie ihre Freundin mit zerzausten Haaren und völlig blass vor sich stehen sah.

"Ja und bei dir?" Angel sah sie skeptisch an.

"Es war grandios. Am Ende wollte er sogar die Maske ausziehen, aber ich habe an meinen Satz gedacht und Angst gehabt wirklich Quasimodo anzutreffen."

"Du hast ihn nicht gesehen", stotterte Angel und Sabi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Verdammt Süße."

"Warum?"

"Ach, nur so."

"Ist bestimmt besser so."

Nachdem Sabi im Bad verschwand, stürzte Angel in Sams Zimmer.

Eine Woche später saßen die Drei Mädels vor dem TV und sahen sich die neueste RAW Ausgabe an. Der Deutsche Moderator Sebastian Hackl hatte gerade Roman Reigns zum Interview und fragte ihn, wie ihm denn Deutschland gefallen hätte.

"Deutschland war wunderschön. Vor allen Dingen war ich sehr von Köln angetan. Eine tolle Architektur und super nette Menschen." Dann sah er in die Kamera und grinste. "Vor allen Dingen trifft man dort süße Pinguine."

Angel biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Sam, die sich lachend eine Hand vor den Mund hielt, während Sabi völlig erstarrt auf den Bildschirm sah.

Im gleichen Moment vibrierte Angels Handy und sie nahm es vom Tisch. "Hey Roter Teufel, ich nehme an das ihr in Deutschland jetzt RAW schaut. Und hat sie es jetzt geschnallt?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Sabi, in deren Gesicht jetzt ein Lächeln zu sehen war.

"Ich denke schon"

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SÜSSE. Es hoffe, es hat dir ein wenig gefallen. Träumen darfst du ja gell.


End file.
